


In All Due Time

by ToastyMonkeys



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: But like not for killing Connor, Child Death, Guilt, Just guilt that his friends feel bad, M/M, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMonkeys/pseuds/ToastyMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabris kills young Connor, seeing no other way to stop the demons in Redcliffe. He begins to see the difference in some of his comrades' interactions and behavior with him, and it makes him feel even more horrible.</p><p>(I get F's for summaries in school, so yea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> I did Redcliffe first, so I didn't have some of the companions with me, but added them for a fuller(ish) story.
> 
> My Tabris' name is Roran. The result of finishing the Eragon books then playing DA: O. Not to be confused with other peoples Tabris' (Tabree? Tabrisi?).

Roran can feel their eyes on him as they walk.

The blood of Connor was still fresh on his blade, still gleaming on his dark armor. His heart was still racing with fear from killing the child. Body secretly trembling beneath his heavy armor. He remembers Isolde's screams, the blood pooling around the young mage's body. He remembers how it required little force to impale the boy's heart. How very warm the blood felt as it spattered his face, the boy's glazed eyes. The plop as it hit the stone floor of the castle. How he now had the blood of a child on his hands.

But he had good reason for the child's death.

The cold, betrayed-stained eyes of Alistair told him a different story. The confused, angry voice told him he was a monster. But Alistair wasn't the one calling the shots, leading these misfits. He didn't know him.

The way Wynne looked visibly uncomfortable when he spoke to her hurt him deeply. He had seen her as a mother figure. Still does. It's like seeing Adaia judging him for his necessary actions.

They were necessary, right?

The way Leliana was always glancing at his blade when he spoke to someone, as if he was some heartless bastard that thrust his blade into every heart he saw. She had been a bard before, yea? The hell was she to judge him? He missed her friendship, though.

Even Morrigan seemed a bit affected by the childs death, but she understood him as time went on. 

Zevran reassured him that everything was okay, that he did what had to be done, and he had to be strong.

His dog, Arlo, saw his master no differently. Shale treated him no different. Sten especially was not phased. Oghren was too drunk to remember, and no one bothered reminding him.

Or they were too scared to.

He did the right thing. I mean, what was he going to do, fix demonic possession with blood magic? Yea, right, Alistair, that's a fuck no. That malificar was locked up for good reason, he caused it all in the first place! Why should he fix it? He couldn't let Isolde kill her own son. Roran didn't want that blood on her hands. Besides, he couldn't trust her to go through with it. He did the RIGHT THING. 

The stares he could feel from behind him did little to reassure him of that, however.

He only realized he had stopped walking when Morrigan spoke up.

"Shall we continue, or do you tend to stand here all day?"

Roran ran a hand through his soft, braided white hair, turning around and giving her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, jus' thinkin', Morrigan."

Her yellow eyes relaxed, understanding. 

He was grateful they remained friends, even after their break-up. 

Alistair glared at him. "If you two are done, then let's continue."

Roran's deep ocean blue gaze landed on the Prince. He waited until the other warrior angrily tore his gaze away from his leader, then turned and continued to walk.

They would forgive him with enough time. They just needed time.

He gave a weary sigh, wondering how long that time would be.

**Author's Note:**

> By the final battle, I had very high approval with the whole team.
> 
> So, it all works out for Roran.
> 
> I mean, it did in the game.


End file.
